Power Battlers (video game)
Power Battlers (パワー·バトラーズ) is a crossover fighting video game developed by Burst Arts and published by Namco Bandai. It was released exclusively for the Nintendo Wii in September 2009 in Japan and November 2009 overseas. Chronologically the final chapter in the original Power Battlers saga, it features virtually every character from the previous fighting games. Players select one of them, alongside a Spirit, and battle a row of other fighters to determine the fate of the universe. 'Gameplay' Power Battlers bases its gameplay from Battle World and Revenger Strike, but introduces a new mechanic known as "Spirits." Spirits are the primary focus of this game, and players can select one of a total of 40 Spirits before entering battle. During battle, characters can summon Spirits anytime during attacks, leading to more fluid combos. These combos, alongside the Spirits, can be cancelled by using moves known as "Power Cancellers." A gauge at the bottom of the health bar, known as a Spirit Bar, depicts the Spirit's health and determines when it can be used again. Another new feature is the Hyper Supreme Art system, which grants characters a second Supreme Art that is more powerful than the first. These Hyper Supreme Arts require Spirits to completely use. The Power gauge is tweaked to further implement this addition; the highest capacity of the Power gauge has now been raised to hold seven Power gauges. Venture mode returns, this time focused on the game's protagonist Milon as he befriends spirits journeys across the worlds to defeat Zeus. Two new mini-games are introduced: Power Beach Volleyball, which pits the females of the Power Battlers series against each other in volleyball matches, and Power Racers, a Mario Kart-inspired racing game. 'Plot' Several years before the events of Rad Battle Grandprix, Brooke, king of the Spiritual Kingdom, and his wife Liane propose the creation of a powerful warrior to bring balance among the worlds. Eventually, Liane gives birth to two sons, Milon and Bolgas, and Brooke goes on to construct the Brooke Tower. Flash forward to today, Zeus, an elemental warrior created by the Superior Spirits, witnessed the worlds' powerful fighters and, fearing that this amount of power could tear apart the very being that is reality, summoned them to his tower, as well as revived the deceased fighters of the past, and infused them with the gems that contain the many Spirits that reside in his dimension. Here, Zeus announces the Endgame tournament, a death match where the last one standing shall decide the fate of the universe, whether they want to save it or recreate it. After this announcement, all of the fighters and their spirits clash in what could be their last battle, the last chance to prove that they can survive, while many others fall. This is the final battle, one that will determine the fate of all worlds... Characters Introduced in Rad Battle Grandprix *Roy Armand *Benson Greenly *Gina Aoshi *Millie Kristine *Harry Rodriguez *Erika Fujiwara *Yoshino Fujiwara *Sergio Brooks *Sabrina Fontaine *Kouga Kishimoto *Benjamin O'Reilly *Giorgio Showell *Yashi *Linh Mach *Brave Bison *Abigail Reeds *Oliver *Oume *Gilberto Romano *Idelle Gardet *Chakra *Okre *Saque *Enn Introduced in Grand Star Crashers *Eduardo Gonzalez *Sullivan Showell *Jing Wen *Jing Mei *Jay Falkoner *Boyet Insekto *Wendy Lee *Martin Segal *Choki Hokari *Christine Pearls *Satsuki Kishimoto *Karen Vale *Pence Riot *Frozen Mask *Mie *Lance *Lambda *Athena *Apollo Introduced in Revenger Strike *Haruka Mikawa *Brandon Yuki *Nemo Wilson *Rachel Felix *Bart Rider *Max Watts *Frankie Masters *Ryoga Mikawa *Maleena Winger *Juno & Jin *Walter Waters *Simon Blackheart *Chie Phillips *Garcia Lane *Dargus Verne *Stephen Emerald *Marsh *Axel *Chelsea de Àvila *Emmet Rodd *Garland North *Gretel Friender *Nathan Heath *Lucille Arson *Samson Yukon *Banjo Jindai *Anita Lilane *Vile *Aekito Introduced in Dimension Phasers *Luka Kohler *Dana Platz *Bartz Judge *Rian Toga *Garcia Naturia *Marie Tsumomo *Splash Mask *Merry Fantasia *Hiroki Taketame *Sesi Su *Denshi Faulker *Shina Diamond *Akash Call Introduced in Battle World *Blake Higgins *Z *Wilma Hinderberg *Bianca Fillips *Chang Li Seong *Aloe Lewis *Archie Borough *Emika Kamikiri *Yakon Nerals *Skyla Heron *Bryce Takenota *Drake Shadarn *Indira Tanin *Shika Vauntome *Markus Ramble *Sid Grimm *Cattleya Crossma *Myers *Nathan Barnes *Rosanne Whitney *Hugo Thompson *Roxanne Homira *Shane Marlon *Acro Colgate *Gendo Introduced in XY Forces *Clovis Sadoul/Bond Knight *Yvette Hennequin/Magia Princess *Shauna LeBeau/Blade Kunoichi *Lou Noir/Flora Crawler *Fabien Clair/Blast Lobster *Gekkou/Ashen Fighter *Ulrich Endresen/Polar Breaker *Viola Dior/Vivid Bliss *Grant Barnett/Fossil Rider *Corni Haillet/Lady Anubi *Ramos D'Amboise/Bamboo Master *Clint Walsh/Electro Satel *Valeria Makris/Illusio Witch *Olympia Lara/Ion Phaser *Josef Fleur-de-lis/Infernal Lion Newcomers *Milon: The protagonist of Venture mode and brother to Bolgas, who serves as the latter's rival in the quest to defeat Zeus. *Bolgas: Milon's evil brother. He awoke prematurely centuries before his brother, causing his unbalanced nature, and began plans to ensure that he would be the one to slay Zeus when the time came. *Zeus: The final boss of the game. An elemental warrior created by the Superior Spirits. It has sensed that there were far too many powerful fighters in the universe and proceeded to send them all in its pocket dimension. Granting all of them Gems that will allow them summon Spirits, it forced them to fight to the death until one remains. Spirits *Redlock *Skyblue *Greensprout *Siren *Mica *Aloe *Plug *Gypsy *Viper *Cinders *Terrain *Kizumi *Blastburn *Snatcher *Blossom *Alsoar *Moonpray *Abel *Guarder *Daria *Shinken *Scepter *Mudsplash *Missknight *Trivolt *Melodine *Calamitus *Quakon *Kaio *Ukon *Denking *Shinknight *Null *Lilian *Drilbreak *Hydread *Chandead *Tosser *Starrook *Maizen Stages *Arena *Beach *Port *Temple *Jungle *Cavern *Tundra *Wastelands *Mountain *Builders Organization's Hideout *Giorgio's Base *Forest *Rad Battle Research Facility *Electric Factory *Broken Road *Hidden Village *Ice Cavern *Ancient Desert *Lost Mansion *Dragon Tower *Rising Tides *Toxic Lakes *Battle Ruins *Desert *Fortress *Lava Volcano *Armory *Violet Sky *Pearl Ruins *Frozen Colosseum *Mie's Forest *Skyscraper *Streets *Bank *Shopping Mall *Electro Park *Stone Fortress *Temple *Graveyard *Airport *Magamia's Headquarters *Aquorie's Submarine *Apocalyptic Ring *Ruined Village *Sky Pit *Oume's Dojo *EX Power Room *Builders' Blimp *Chance Land *Clog Temples *Mystery Bazarr *Relic Palace *Sacred Pyramid *Scale Fantasy *Spike Beach *Twilight Streets *Wonder Salon *Undersea Chaos *Dualeaf Town *Noshi City *Coalbur Lanes *Enis Forests *Vesto Ring *Quari Stadium *Hearlight Kingdom *Okuhoma Village *White Glade *Rayshore Isles *Quadruple Squadron Fort *Temporal Realm *Spatial Void *Science Lab *Town Parade *Museum Hall *Art Platform *Flash Area *Ore Center *Aerial Ruins *Action Sets *Prison Island *Fellow Parks *Castle Ballroom *Infrared Castle *Dragon Fleet *Neo-Infrared Building *Wasteland of Ashes *Chaos Rain *Scorching Temples *Hidden Chamber *Vice Force Training Area *Concrete Battlefield *Fellship *Amber Oasis *Ruined Village *Mainframe *Infernal Swords' Fortress *Switch Resort *Terragroup's Fort *Dragon Runes *Zeus' Arena (Final Boss) Category:Thunder the Coyote Category:Power Battlers Category:Fighting Games Category:Sports Games Category:Racing Games Category:Mini Games Category:Burst Arts Inc. Category:Namco Bandai Category:Nintendo Wii Games